


Sleepless

by whatsabitchgottado



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: Band Cuddles, Fluff, Insomnia, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, im dissociating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatsabitchgottado/pseuds/whatsabitchgottado
Summary: Chester can't sleep, but it's okay, because he has his boys.





	Sleepless

It’s raining, and Chester can’t sleep, but he doesn’t really mind all that much. They’d sprung for a fancy-ass hotel suite tonight, and for once, they all actually fit on the bed. Chester’s on one side, not quite clinging to the edge, Mike spooned up behind him with an arm around his waist. Joe’s starfished in the middle of the bed, one hand secured protectively on Phoenix’s ass. Rob and Brad lay on their other side, the guitarist tucked close against Rob, the drummer’s arms tight around his slim frame.

Mark is snoring on the couch with a lampshade on his head.

Some things never change.

He remembers of the night before, only a few short hours ago. How he’d managed to kiss everyone before anyone’s pants came off. How after, him laying across all of their bodies, they’d protested against his sweatiness, mutinying, and gathered together to push him off the end of the bed. How less than a minute later, Mike had pulled him up and hugged him to his chest and not let go even after they’d fallen asleep.

He looks at his boys, and he knows. The love they trap between each other is as great as the love they pour into their music, and just as full of magic as every note and chord.

Mike blinks sleepily next to him. “Go back to sleep, Ches.”

“Okay, Mike,” Chester murmurs back and settles in again.

He’s in love with them, all of them. And there’s nowhere he’d rather be.


End file.
